Blog użytkownika:Wiki1234xddd/Miraculous Rozdział 15. - Zgoda i Święta! 4/5
'Rozdział 15. - Zgoda i Święta 4/5' Więc na początku chciałabym coś dodać. Wikuś, dziękuję że zwróciłaś uwagę na wstęp, oczywiście już go nie ma. Wolę robić wszystko oryginalnie c: Więc dedykacja: Biedronsia7 i Biedronka2003 <-- Wy komentujecie najbardziej <3 (WIKU WIKU WIKU ^.^ JA CIEM TWOJE RODZIAŁY! XD) No to zaczynamy XD ________________________________________________________________ (Pff, spokojnie ominiemy fragment urodzinek Adriena... XDDD Nie denerwować się na mnie :v) *22 grudnia (wspomniałam że Adrien to mistrz kuchni?... sami zobaczcie :v) Kiedy fiołkowooka się obudziła powędrowała prosto do łazienki. Blondyn widząc jak jego dziewczyna codziennie w jego domu robi śniadanie, chciał odwdzięczyć się tym samym. Ku jego szczęściu usłyszał wodę, czyli zapewne Mari siedzi w wannie i jak zwykle zajmie jej to mniej więcej godzinę. Od razu pobiegł do kuchni. Sięgnął do szafki, wyciągając miskę i składniki potrzebne do zrobienia naleśników, usilnie próbując przypomnieć sobie przepis, który kiedyś usłyszał od granatowo-włosej. Zero. Kompletnie nie miał pojecia, co dalej robić. Zrezygnowany westchnął i podszedł po leżący w pokoju telefon, by włączyć przeglądarkę internetową. Trudno, poradzi sobie w inny sposób. Gdy jego ciasto przypomninało zdjęcia, którymi zilustrowany był jakiś poradnik dla amatorów zostawił je na chwilę w kuchni wedle wskazówek. Nie miał pojęcia, po co, ale postanowił zaufać autorce przepisu. Gdy jakiś czas potem wrócił by dokończyć to, co zaczął, dopadła go świadomość, że jeszcze nic nie robił na patelni oprócz jajecznicy. Ale widział jak to robią w filmach - nie może być tak źle, prawda? Pierwsze naleśniki - o dziwo - szły mu całkiem nieźle. Mimo to nierówne, cóź, wyglądały zjadliwie. Gdy poczuł się przy kuchence w miarę pewnie postanowił wypróbować sztuczkę z kreskówek - przecież nie mogły kłamać na ten temat. Podniósł patelnię razem z nałożonym na nią ciastem i spróbował nim podrzucić. Za lekko. Zrobił to po raz drugi, tym razem mocniej, i... oh, nie. Za mocno. Marinette go zabije. Na ścianie widniała tłusta wielka plama, z której powoli zsuwał sie na pół upieczony naleśnik. Zgasił szybko gaz, sięgając do swojego wyczynu. Z ręką zaledwie kilka centymetrów od nieszczęsnej ściany usłyszał otwieranie się drzwi i krzyk swojej dziewczyny. -Adrien? Druga połowa-''' Weszła do kuchni, zastając go w nietypowej sytuacji. Spojrzała na plamę i zmarszczyła nos, a on przełknął ślinę. -Możesz mi powiedzieć, co tu się właściewie wyprawia? -Ehm...-spojrzał na nią z przestrachem i uśmiechnął się nerwowo. -Niespodzianka, kropeczko? Pokręciła głową, powoli się uśmiechając. Chłopakowi wyraźnie ulżyło. Nie była zła. -Miło, że chcesz mnie wyręczyć, kotku, ale to o czym nie masz pojęcia następnym razem zostaw mnie, co Ty na to? -przysunął się do niej i objął ją w talii, opierając swoje czoło o jej. -Dobrze, jak wolisz Księżniczko-odpowiedział, a fiołkowooka chwyciła z blatu ścierkę i go nią lekko uderzyła. -No, już, ścieraj to. -Roześmiała się, całując go szybko i wyswobodzając się z jego objęć. -Chyba nie sądzisz, że cię w tym wyręczę?- teatralnie zrobiła pół kółka zgrabnie go omijając. -Zadziorna. -mruknął śmiejąc się. ____________________________________________________ '''OCZAMI MARINETTE 23 grudnia. Obudziły mnie promienie słońca rażące moją twarz, powoli otworzyłam oczy nieprzytomnie rozglądając się w około. Mój pokój na 2 tygodnie. Westchnęłam z powrotem opadając na poduszki. Mimo tego czyłam się o wiele lepiej, już nie było mi zimno co oznaczało, że gorączka ustała jednak moje gardło nadal wołało o pomstę do nieba. Czyli to był tylko sen. Jego dotyk... Wtuliłam się w kołdrę przymykając oczy. -Jak się czujesz? Przerażona odwróciłam się w stronę drwi. Stał tam zielonooki. Zmarszczyłam brwi po czym parsknęłam śmiechem. Adrien zdezorientowany podniósł jedną brew do góry. -To kolejny sen. Zaśmiałam się po czym przykryłam twarz kołdrą próbując się wybudzić. Poczułam jak łóżko ugina się a po chwili moja kołdra gdzieś zniknęła. Dzika zieleń. Wstrzymałam oddech gdy chłopak położył obie dłonie obok mojej głowy. -Mam rozumieć, że o mnie śnisz? Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak Cię podniecam My Lady. Oburzona położyłam dłonie na jego piersi odpychając od siebie jednak miałam zbyt mało siły w porównaniu do blondyna. Adrien zaśmiał się zniżając jeszcze bardziej tak, że nasze nosy otarły się o siebie. Rozszeczyłam oczy. Okej to zdecydowanie nie sen. -Co Ty robisz? Zejdź ze mnie! Jeszcze jestem chora!-udałam kaszlnięcie. Nadal opierając się na jednej ręce pogładził palcem moją twarz na co zrobiłam się cała czerwona. Co on wyprawia? Czy on w ogóle ma jakieś granice? W kim ja się zakochałam... -Pokazać Ci, że to nie sen kochanie? Zamruczał opierając nasze czoła o Siebie. Moje serce szalało. Sama nie wiem czy z złości czy z... Nie, to zdecydowanie złość. Zacisnęłam dłonie na jego bluzie z całych sił odpychając go jednak zielonooki ani drgnął. Czy on jest z kamienia?! Nagle zniżył się. Wzięłam gwałtowny chłyst powietrza. Jego usta złączyły się z moją szyją. -C-co Ty..- -Nie ładnie tak kłamać o swoim zdrowiu Księżniczko Mruknął zostawiając mokre pocałunki na zgłębieniu mojej szyi, jego język nawilżył moją skórę by zaraz lekko ją podgryźć. Z moich ust wyleciał cichy jęk który w szyku szybko uciszyłam zakrywając sobie usta dłonią. Jego jedna z dłoni złapała mnie za udo. Mój oddech był szybki i nierówny. Nie byłam wstanie tego przerwać. Jego pocałunki były coraz bardziej zachłanne aż w końcu zassał moją skórę. Wygięłam się w łuk wgryzając zęby w dłoń którą cały czas hamowałam jęki. Jak mogę na to pozwalać?! Jego dotyk... Miękki, ciepły.. bezpieczny. -Nie hamuj tego My Princess. Chcę Cię słyszeć. Wymruczał pocałunkami idąc w górę. Jego dłoń ścisnęła moje udo. Zamknęłam powieki. Jego czoło zderzyło się z moim. -Otwórz oczy. Itwirzyłam je. Las. Zatopiłam się w nich. Moje serce galopowało jak stado koni. Czułam jak moje kończyny drętwiejją gdy jego usta otarły się o moje... Wlepiłam w niego wściekłe spojrzenie. -Chyba wystarczająco Cię rozbudziłem. Gwałtownie odsunął się całkowicie ze mnie schodząc z wielkim uśmiechem podszedł do drzwi, Byłam skołowana. Podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej w zadumaniu wlepiając w niego zdezorientowany wzrok. Posłał mi irytujący uśmiech, jego oczy śmiały się na moją minę. -Niedługo zrobię Ci obiad, kochanie. -JA MIAŁAM ROBIĆ OBIADY! Najnormalniej w świecie wyszedł. Co Się Tak Właściwie Stało?! Moje oczy musiały być w tym momencie jak pięciozłotówki. Czy on właśnie... CO?! -AGRESTE! Krzyknęłam z frustracją pięściami bijąc najbliższą poduszkę. Najzwyczajniej w świecie ze mną pogrywa. Ze mną się nie pogrywa. Ten cholerny debil jeszccze mnie popamięta. ... Zwinięta w kulkę na łóżku obserwowałam deszcz za oknem. Świecące lampeczki, chór, kolędy, duży stół, choinka, uśmiechy, rodzina. Święta. To były pierwsze święta których nie spędzę z rozdzicami, tylko z moim chłopakiem, który ze mną pogrywa od kąd pojawiłam się w jego domu. 24 grudnia. Ten nastrój gdzieś całkowicie mi uciekł. Nie miałam ochoty na świętowanie. -Wesołych Świąt Tikki. Tikki pojawiła się obok mnie łapiąc za dłoń, jej ciemne podchodzące pod fiolet, niebieskie oczy przeszywały mnie całą. -Tobie też Wesołych Świąt Marinette. Niechętnie wstałam z łóżka, w tym momencie ciesząc się, że już dawno się ubrałam. Poprawiłam puchaty sweter z kotkiem po czym wyszłam z pokoju. Nie potrafię przywyknąć do bogato zdobionych ścian i najwyższej jakości perskiego dywanu. Szurając stopami ruszyłam do salony w którym już stał Adrien nonszalancko opierając się o ścianę, obojętnie wlepiał wzrok w kominek gdzie tańczyły płomyki ognia. Niepewnie weszłam do środka. -Wesołych Świąt Marinette. Odpowiedział wzruszony Gabriel zerkając czułym wzrokiem na Adriena. Adrien prychnął jednak nic nie powiedział dalej tępo wpatrując się w ogień, nawet stąd widziałam jak płomyki odbijają się od jego tęczówek. -Muszę wyjechać do Mediolany, niedługo są światowe dni mody a nie wszystko jest skończone. Bardzo chciałem być w te święta jednak to nie mój wybór. Wylatuję za godzinę i... Właściwie to za jakieś pięć minut wyjeżdżam. Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz się o tym dowiadujecie jednak sam dowiedziałem się dopiero dziś rano. Próbowałem to odwołać jednak to wszystko na nic. Przepraszam Adrien... Marinette... bardzo chciałem byście mieli najlepsze święta... Przepraszam was oboje. Nie powiem, że nie było mi smutno. Co jak co, ale chciałabym by tu był. Zerknęłam na Adriena, miał tą samą niewzruszoną minę co wcześnniej jakby dokładnie wiedział co powie. Mimo tego, że biła od niego obojętność na sekundę mignął mi w jego oczach ogromny ból. Od razy zrobiło mi sie go żal... To musi boleć gdy rodzice bardziej przejmują się pracą niż swoim dzieckiem. -Bezpiecznej podróży w takim razie. Mruknęłam kiwając do niego głową. Adrien w końcu spojrzał na rodziciela, jednak był to wzrok który samą mnie przyprawiał o poczucie winy. -Dobrze,że przynajmniej udajesz, że jest Ci przykro -ruszył do wyjścia- Lata praktyki czynią cuda. -mruknał pod nodem po czym wyszedł. Zatkało mnie. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Przełknęłam ciężko ślinę posyłając jemu ostatnie spojrzenie. Po czym także ruszyłam do wyjścia. Usłyszałam ciche kroki po czym dłoń Gabriela zatrzymała mnie, zerknęłam na niego czekając aż powie o co chodzi. Jego smutny wzrok całkowicie mnie roztopił. -Wrócę po sylwestrze 1 stycznia, Adrien ma kartę kredytową więc jakbyście czegoś potrzebowali po prostu kupujcie a i... Przeproś go ode mnie jeszcze raz... wynagrodzę mu to obiecuję. -Ufam Ci Marinette. Kiwnęłam w potwierdzeniu głową. -Muszę jechać. Do zobaczenia Marinette. I odszedł. Odprowadziłam go wzrokiem aż drzwi frontowe nie trzasnęły. Zostaliśmy sami. To była by idealna pora na zemstę jednak.. ___________________________ TYLE TEGO JAK NARAZIE JUTRO DOKOŃCZĘ, TO MA BYĆ NAJDŁUŻSZY ROZDZIAŁ O ŚWIĘTACH I KOŃCOWY ROZDZIAŁ SYLWESTER <3 YAY, WRESZCIE WYKORZYSTAM MÓJ POMYSŁ XD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach